


lay me down in lavender

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every night, Shuichi dreamed of him.





	lay me down in lavender

Every night, Shuichi dreamed of him.

Some nights, they were sweet - At least, as sweet as dreams of Kokichi could possibly be. Dreams of the laugh that promised trouble, that blossomed dread and desire alike in his chest. Dreams of a smile like fire, as enchanting as it was deadly, seared into Shuichi’s mind and forever burning.

Dreams of a steel bed in a field of lavender, of the prince pricked by an enchanted dagger resting peacefully, waiting for true love’s kiss to wake him and set him free.

Lavender was supposed to smell sweeter than honey, softer than silk, was supposed to remind him the storm was long behind.

To Shuichi, it smelled of blood - sour as vinegar, thick as tar, the sharp taste of steel to remind him of the final bed for the lavender eyes that still haunted him each night.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm not calling you a ghost,_   
>  _Stop[haunting me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z27Q_CM7ghU)_


End file.
